DE 88 07 446 U1 discloses a slicing machine having an integrated weighing apparatus. The weighing apparatus comprises a weighing plate arranged in the deposition region of the slicing machine. The weighing plate is designed to be removable, whereby the weighing plate has a support arm which points downwards and has a semi-circular opening which can be placed over a centering pin from above, which pin is arranged on the weighing cell. In practice, threading the weighing plate into the centering pin receptacle is relatively tricky and fiddly.
EP 0 216 754 B1 discloses a slicing machine for food products which likewise has a weighing device and a deposition tray arranged in the deposition region. The deposition tray can be inserted into a retainer of the weighing device from above.